Ghost Flame (Story Idea)
by The Void Sage
Summary: Since he was a child he had been in and out of psychiatric facilities and had to take daily antipsychotic meds because of he would see things that weren't there, hear whispers and have delusions and episodes. Damien Helsin's life was ok until his life went to hell. Losing everything and left for dead he learns that wasn't crazy, turns out being a half demon has its perks.


His whole life had never been perfect or even all that good. Growing up and being raised by his mother because his father abandoned them soon after his birth and then having to deal with the man his mother remarried, a snobby controlling A-hole that treated him like a waste of space was hard enough. That and the fact that since he was a child he had been in and out of psychiatric facilities and had to take daily antipsychotic meds because of the voices in his head, monsters he saw that weren't there, hear whispers and have delusions and episodes. He managed to keep his problems pretty much hidden from others, and was able to make a few friends, but the fear and worry that they would find out and call him crazy left him quiet, withdrawn, and reserved, often pushing them away. People were already put off enough by his oddly colored eyes and unusually sharp teeth. No need to think he was insane as well. Damien Helsin had average grades and average looks, he went unoticed and ignored for the most part. Not quite fitting in with any social clique. He was neither good looking or physically fit enough to be counted as a jock, not smart and studious enough to be included with the nerds, geeks, and computer wizzes. he had no real interests and usually fell below everyone's radar.

Of all the so called friends he had had and only two had stuck by him through thick and thin; Ed Sulivan and Shiela smith, and for a while his life seemed ok. He and Shiela were even able to manage a tenuous romance when he asked her out his freshman year, something that they both found to be a bright ray of happiness in their lives.

And then everything went to hell.

It wasn't the fact that his junior year of highschool had been the worst year of his life, his asshole of a stepfather controlling his mother and treating him like a failure, beating her when she protested. His best friend was driven away by the bullying jocks, transferring out of state after having his arm broken and leaving him and Shiela alone until she dumped and publicly humiliated him because of rumors spread by the popular kids. Damien was accused of vandalism and framed in the theft of school state test forms after he saw them being stolen and tried to report it, only to have them found in his school locker. His whole life was falling apart, it was out of control and getting worse each day.

No one trusted him, no one cared for his pain, and every day became a struggle to care as he was looked down on, the whispers behind his back were like nails in his chest, the lies about him being a druggy, a failure, a loser. The cuts on his wrists itching every time he moved his arms. He had come to the point that imagining his own suicide and the reactions, or lack of them might cause was a daily occurrence.

Damien didn't think his life could get any worse, but walking home from the park and coming across the star football players buying drugs, four guys that were on probation for previous drug usage that would do anything to keep their reputations had him running down side streets at night and a stretch of road that cut behind the main pass to reach home. But they caught up, they ran him down and clipped him with their car, he was beaten and left for dead, ditched in the woods to rot.

Waking up to see your own bloodied body lying in the dirt was like a nightmare, facing the fact that he is stuck between life and death in Limbo, a parallel reality that is a thing out of his darkest nightmares Damien must also come to terms with the fact that no one except his mother seemed to care that he had disapered.

But at least now he knew he wasn't crazy, that all those years being treated and taking pills were wasted, that not only was the world of the supernatural and paranormal real, but that he was not entirely human either. A Nephilim, a half breed of demon and human, specifically a fire demon. The heritage from his father awaken while in Limbo, a place where lost souls reside, those accursed and burdened with a life unjustly deserved and who suffer in death.

It only takes him a week of earth to return to the land of the living, a year spent in Limbo. But what comes back is not some poor depressed reject of human society, but rather one pissed of fire demon with an ice cold heart. Damien Helsin died in those woods, and Damien Hellsin was born.

Now he walks around in human skin, dealing back the hand he was dealt, taking life by the throat and ripping it out. But how long can he keep it hidden, does he even want to balance a life of normality with that of the supernatural, and when Limbo starts bleeding over into the real world, will he care enough to stop it, or will he damn the world for the suffering it caused him?

Set in a crossover world that includes the Twilight saga, Carrie the movie, and the Supernatural tv series and some tie-ins from future stories of mine.

This is just a story idea i came up with while thinking about how all these teen shows and books are all bout vampires and werewolves.


End file.
